Zach and Leah VS The Evil Wizard
Plot Zach and Leah told the guppies how they track down a wizard that turn their whole class into rabbits. Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly # Jamie Watson as Mr Summers # Sam Vincent as Evil Wizard # Richard Binsley as Grayson Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies sitting around the campfire.) * Molly: "This is the life." * Zach: "Sure is." * Leah: "Thanks for inviting us camping Molly." * Molly: "No problem." * Leah: "Ya know us." * Zach: "We aren't always up and ready for an adventure." * Molly: "Really." * Leah: "Yes." * Zach: "We use to track down evil doers." * Molly: "I see." * Zach: "A long time ago about on June 16 2014.We're the very amazing kids you've ever seen." (Flashback to Zach and Leah as the amazing kids you've ever seen.) * Leah: "One day.Our teacher was getting married.And while our substitute teacher was cleaning up his desk." (A magician appeared.) * Evil Wizard: "Sorry.I'm late.Allow me to be your school entertainer." * Zach: "Huh.I think I should go wash my hands." * Leah: "Yeah.They're covered with marker ink." * Zach: "Mr Summers.Can we go wash our hands." * Mr Summers: "Of course." * Evil Wizard: "Here.A pretty bouquet of flowers.Whoops wait a minute that's a stuffed fish.What's this under your sleeve." (He pulled a bouquet of flowers out of Mr Summers's Sleeve.) * Mr Summers: "Why am I not surprised." * Evil Wizard: "And now for my next act.I will now let somebody step into the magic box and make one of you disappear.Would you like to be my assistant." * Grayson: "Me.Well.Okay.I guess so." (Grayson stepped into the magic box.) * Evil Wizard: "Three taps from my wand and.Presto your student is gone.I'll have to bring him back.Three taps again and.Presto your student is back." * Mr Summers: "How was it Grayson." * Grayson: "A little weird." * Evil Wizard: "And now.For my last illusion I will wave my wand snap my fingers and turn you into a rabbit." * All: (Laughter). (The Evil Wizard turn one of the students into a rabbit.) * All: (Gasping). * Zach: (Narrating)"And the next thing the class knew." * Leah: (Narrating)"A student was a rabbit.It's true." * Molly: "I see.Think you can continue.I wanna see what happens next." * Zach: "No matter what happened." * Leah: "The Evil Wizard turned almost everyone into rabbits." (Zach and Leah returned to the classroom.) * Zach: "Okay Mr Summers." * Leah: "Sorry we're late coming back." * Mr Summers: "Guys you have to Duck." * Zach: "Does that mean get down." * Leah: "Yes Zach.Get down." (The Evil Wizard turn another student into a rabbit.Everyone except Grayson.) * Zach: (Narrating)"Back then.Grayson was the most confident student of all." * Grayson: "Evil Wizard.I demand you turn all rabbit-ified students." * Leah: (Narrating)"The Evil Wizard was kinda surprised and very mysterious." * Evil Wizard: "Finally.A student brave enough to risk his own safety." * Grayson: "What.Who said anything about risking my own safety." * Evil Wizard: "I shall not turn you into a rabbit." * Grayson: "That's great." * Zach: (Narrating)"Instead.He turned Grayson into a chicken." (The Evil Wizard turn Grayson into a chicken.) * Mr Summers: "Oh no.Evil Wizard this is the teacher and I demand you turn all my students back to normal." (The Evil Wizard turned Mr Summers into a dove.) * Both: "Mr Summers." * Zach: "Yikes." * Leah: "Whoa." * Zach: "Oh Leah.How are we gonna save our class now." * Leah: "We need to distract the Evil Wizard somehow." * Evil Wizard: "I hope you like carrots guys.I hope you like carrots." * Zach: "Ya know carrots." * Leah: "They sometimes say that they can help you see in the dark." * Zach: "Duck." * Leah: "Now jump." * Zach: "Get the students and the teacher and we're running." * Leah: "Okay." (Zach and Leah picked up their class and ran away from the Evil Wizard as fast as they could.) * Zach: (Narrating)"And so we ran away from the Evil Wizard as fast as we could." * Molly: "Really." * Leah: (Narrating)"We just ran faster.As fast as a charging horse." * Evil Wizard: "I bet you can't get past this.Have a nice slip." (Zach and Leah slipped on banana peels and their class hopped down the stairs.) * Zach: "Oh no.We gotta find those rabbits." * Leah: "Let's move." (Zach and Leah round up three rabbits.) * Zach: “Don’t worry Parisa and Rocket.I think the Evil Wizard must have been a reason of why he’s so mean.” * Leah: “Maybe turning into a rabbit,chicken and dove is all part of growing up.” (Suddenly they heard a noise.) * Leah: “Uh Zach.What was that.” * Zach: “Maybe it’s just an echo.” (Suddenly the wizard turned Parisa and Rocket into pineapples.) * Both: (Gasps). * Zach: “Rocket.” * Leah: “Parisa.” * Zach: “You guys got turned into.” * Both: “A pineapple.” * Zach: (Narrating)”And that’s when things changed from us.” * Leah: (Narrating)“Somehow we just changed into adventurous pals.” (Zach and Leah’s school clothes changed to their normal clothes.) * Zach: “Nobody turns our pets into pineapples.” * Leah: “Yeah.” (Zach and Leah spring into action.) * Zach: “But first.” * Leah: “There’s something we gotta do First.” (Zach and Leah rounded up the class and the teacher.) * Zach: (Narrating)”And so we Round up all of our classmates.” * Leah: “Now.” * All: “Where we’re we.” * Evil Wizard: “ Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures